the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Amello
''Biography 'Name:' Sara Lorraine Amello 'Codenames:' Frostbite, Snowflake, Agent C, Blondie, Icicle, Elsa, Frosty 'Age:' 26 'Eye Color:' Chromatic Blue, in combat Frosted White 'Hair Color:' Blonde 'Relationships:' Donald Gill (father) Rachel Amello (mother) Bullseye (mentor turned enemy) Abilities *'Ice Element Control''' She is able to create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects. She also can cryokinetic constructs including weapons, walls, armors. *'Peak Human Accuracy' Trained by the assassin, Bullseye, Sara's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not enhanced, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability seldom miss a single/multiple targets. *'Unarmed Combat' Sara is able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. Also using her Ice abilities to assist her fighting. *'Master Archer' Sara has an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. They can reload weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. ''Story A Snowflake In the Big Apple Sara Lorraine Amello is the biological daughter of Donald Gill also known as the Iron Man villain, Blizzard. Sara was raised by her mother in Minnesota until they moved to New York to pursuit Sara’s art career. She went through all of her high school years knowing that her father was a criminal due to his fighting against Iron Man. 6 months before she planned to go to college, she was diagnosed with a life threatening disease. Soon, her father found out about Sara’s illness and went to great lengths to find a cure, coming to double crossing the super villain organization, A.I.M. While receiving treatment in Mount Sinai hospital in New York, Donald Gill came to his daughter’s side and he transferred his blood into her I.V while she was asleep, hoping that the cryokinesis in his blood would stop the virus from spreading through her body or at least slow it down long enough for him to find a cure. After this, Gill was then tracked down by A.I.M,forcing him to abandon his daughter so they wouldn’t target her. Months later, Sara had went through a processed recovery, but her cellular structure had been completely altered. Sara began to take a great distaste toward her father because to her knowledge, he would rather commit crime than to visit his own daughter when she was slowly dying from the inside out. She was then released from the hospital and began to attend Midtown University for a major in Fashion and Art, but gaining the ability to accomplish small feats with her powers. Family Ties One Night, Sara was walking home from campus and she decided to take a shortcut through Bryant Park. While walking, a low level thief tried to snatch Sara’s purse and she attempted to chase after him. While running she picked up a rock and intentionally frosted it over with her hands, tossing it at the back of the thief's head. The thief fell down and dropped Sara’s purse, but he tried to run to avoid being incapacitated again by her, but he was then pierced through his neck by a hunting knife, frightening Sara. Sara then decided to run because she figured the unknown murderer would target her next, but the person that murdered the thief, stepped out of the shadows, revealing it was her “Uncle Lester” also known as the assassin Bullseye. Sara had always seen him from when she was a kid because he was a partner in crime with her dad, but Sara never wanted part in the criminal lifestyle. Sara aggressively went to get her purse off the ground while throwing blunt greetings to Bullseye. Bullseye then mentioned that to him, Sara was family, and he knew that she had developed powers from her father’s blood transfusion. She questioned where her father was and he told her that he had no idea, which furthered her hate toward Donald. Bullseye then offered to train her in the art of precision and accuracy. Sara then declined, not wanting to be Bullseye’s “New Blizzard”, but he objected. He only wanted to teach her enough to be able to defend herself. Sara looked down, reflecting on how little she knew about her powers. She reluctantly agreed, taking down where to find Bullseye. She went through months of her art classes, eventually making friends with a classmate named Pierce. Sara and Pierce began to do private sessions, working on many art projects together. One night in the winter, Sara went to Pierce’s apartment under the pretense that it was a normal work session. While painting on a canvas together, Pierce kissed Sara, forcing her to push him away, to no avail. He kept persisting that she wanted him, and Sara lost control of her temper, releasing her abilities on him, shooting a ‘blizzard’ of snow and winds out of her hands, sensing him flying back, and freezing him to his living room wall. She then gathered her things and left Pierce’s apartment, startled by the event and herself. She then reached into her purse, taking out the card that Bullseye gave her, and she tracked down the address. Accidental Corruption'' Sara followed the address on Google Maps, ending up in Hell’s Kitchen. She went to an abandoned warehouse, meeting up with Bullseye after many months. He was pleased with her arrival and he agreed to teaching her most of what he knows, while unlocking more of her powers in the process. In the following two years, Sara became strained as she continued to balance training and art school. She eventually moves out of her mom’s house, purchasing her own place in SoHo. While in a session one day, Sara finally beats Bullseye in a spar, using a bow and arrow customized for her. Bullseye was proud that he had trained her so well that she reached peak human level accuracy. While celebrating her accomplishments, the NYPD raided the abandoned warehouse, arresting Bullseye and Sara. Sara was then taken to the 15th Precinct Police Station. After her interrogation from Misty Knight, she was released, but Bullseye was kept in jail in preparation to be sent away to a maximum security prison. After the arrest, Sara went back to focusing on art school, but when she returns back to campus it turns out she has been expelled due to her assumed affiliation with Bullseye. Sara soon gets a job as a bartender to pay her bills. She then continues to practice her powers, watching the news, seeing the feats of The Avengers. She soon uses her skills as a fashion and art student to design a royal blue and midnight black corset and leather pants with hooker boots and she goes into her bathroom and grips her golden blond hair, frosting it over, turning it into a blizzard blue. She goes out that night and stops a woman who is getting mugged, seeing a reflection of herself from when she was mugged. After trapping the thief in an icicle with her powers, she is asked what her name is and she replies, Frostbite. When she returns home, she washes the frost out of her hair and plans on making a life out of helping people, determine to get out of the shadow of her criminal father. Category:Heroes Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Street Level Characters